


To Be The Good Guy

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, self harming draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Draco's Secrets Are Coming To Light.He's Depressed And Hurt And Needs A Friend...The Golden Trio Helps Out. :3





	1. The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> A New Story! 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy :3

Draco was in moaning Myrtle's bathroom sitting on the floor near the sinks crying his eyes out. Last night he’d got given something he hated. He was forced to get the dark mark. The snake and skull that would perfectly scar him of evil. 

He had no choice. Voldemort had his wand pointed at his mother as blackmail, the killing curse on his lips. Draco shook in fear as he bared his arm to the dark lord. Saving his mother but killing himself.

Draco had always been so self-conscious when he cried but now he just gave way to the enormity of his emotions. He sobbed into his hands and the tears dripped between his long pale fingers, raining down onto the tiles below. His breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left him. He was noisy, his skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort him. He could run a mile in any direction and not find another soul. 

He cried until no more tears came, but still the emptiness and sorrow remained.

He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the tattoo and he ran his finger over it.

With a horrible idea in his mind, he grabbed his wand and muttered, "Accio Razor blade." And the steel came flying through and into his palm. The coolness of the blade made Draco shudder. 

Then he made the first cut, gliding it across his mark. He gasped at the sting of it. He did it again, watching the blood run down his arm.

But one cut soon become two, then became four, then eight, then eleven. The more he cut the deeper he went. Anger, hatred and despair all going into one action. There was the white jagged end of a broken bone cutting through the skin and blood ran freely in thick scarlet rivers amongst the white hairs of his arm, matting them together before it soaked into his once white school shirt. It wasn't long before he became dizzy and his eyes fluttered drowsily in sleep.

This was it. He was going to die here. And he accepted it.

That was until he heard a voice, "Malfoy?"

It was Potter. 

The one and only. 

The golden boy.

"Harry?" Draco slurred.

Scarhead came up to him and knelt down beside him and looked at the arm in horror. He grabbed his wand and pointed it to the cuts.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He said boldly.

They watched as blood that covered his arm began to swim back up and into the wounds and each cut closed leaving a thick pink scar on the marked arm.

That was when Harry properly looked at Draco. Sharp cheekbone, hair messy, eyes tired with thick bags under them, chapped lips and the skinny figure seemed anorexic now. He didn't look good at all.

"Malfoy?"

"Please." He wheezed with more tears falling, "Please, don't call me that."

Harry lifted his head up by putting his hand under his chin making the grey eyes look at his green ones, "Draco, what happened?"

"I-I am a monster." the tears still fell.

"What?"

“I-I’m sorry, Harry.” He cried, “I didn’t want this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” 

“Mal- Draco.” Harry said calmly but his face was filled with concern, “What happened to you?” 

But before the silver boy could answer, the blond boy stood up and ran out the door, leaving Harry on the bathroom floor with the Slytherin's blood covering the floor. 


	2. Hermione's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Tells Harry And Ron A Secret She Has Been Holding :3

"So, you're telling us that Malfoy is suicidal?" Ron said in the Gryffindor's common room.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Harry replied, “All I know is that I walked in on him slicing his wrists!” 

Hermione puts down her book, "I do not blame him. He has been through so much and it can really affect someone emotionally and mentally."

"Are you siding with that git now?" Ron asked his girlfriend, complex and unsure.

"Not entirely but there are some things that I can sympathise with." She said, taking a deep breath, "He was forced to do a lot of things. Horrid things. He was only put in Slytherin because of his father’s request, he was forced to follow Voldemort and he was forced to get the dark mark."

"Didn't force him to be a prick though did it?" Ron sneered.

"Actually it did." She said, "In our fourth year he came up to me and apologised about calling me a  _ 'mudblood' _ and he said he never wanted to cause anyone pain."

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

"He asked me not to. He said he could be killed or harmed if anyone found out he had a soft side." Hermione sighed as if defeated, "We began to secretly talk after that and he told me some stuff. I really think he is a nice guy. Smart, loyal, charming." 

"Why don't you bloody date him then." Ron scoffs.

"He's not my type. And I’m not his either." Hermione told him, "All I'm saying is that he hasn't had a good life, Harry. And after what you just told me, it looks like he could use a friend."

Harry nodded, “Why didn’t he say something?” 

“He’s scared, Harry.” Hermione said simply, “Scared and alone.” 


	3. What Is The Real Draco Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio Talk In The Main Hall :3

The next morning the golden trio went to the hall to eat and when Harry looked up from his plate, he saw Draco, sitting alone, with his hand resting under his chin and not eating. The bags under his eyes are worse than ever and his eyes seem to be out of focused.

"So, what is Draco like, Hermione?" Harry wonders, "The  _ real _ Draco?"

"He's actually really smart. He likes to read and he often told me some of his book recommendations." Hermione said after chewing on a piece of toast, "He likes to play piano as well. His mother taught him when he was little and he often goes to the abandoned music room on the third floor to play."

"There's a music room?" Ron wonders.

Harry smiles sadly, "I never would've thought Malfoy could be so- so-"

"Normal?" Hermione scoffs, "I think he has had such a tragic past that everyone judged him too early."

“What else?” The boy who lived carried on, his eyes still on the white haired boy, “What else is he like?” 

“He is actually pretty sweet.” 

Ron laughed harshly, “ _ ‘Sweet’ _ ?! Are you having a bloody laugh?!” 

“When we used to meet up, he would sit in the library and help the first years with their homework. He would plant flowers outside in Hagrid’s yard as an apology for Buckbeak. He would make tea for the librarian every morning and would help arrange the books into the right perfect order.” 

“How do you know that he isn’t doing all this as a joke or some sort of evil, twisted game?” Ron asked, shovelling some more food into his mouth. 

“He would cry on my shoulder, Ron.” Hermione told him, tears filling her eyes, “He would tell me about his home life and how his father would torture him. He would weep out how scared he was of Voldermort. You can’t fake that type of fear, Ron. You can’t.” 

They all watched as Draco stood up and began to leave, he swayed slightly as if he was weak and had no energy.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Harry said and followed him.


	4. Piano And Adorableness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco And Harry Talk... :3

Harry followed Draco to the third floor and into a room he has never seen or noticed before. Around the room had old musical instruments, all dust covered and breakable. The only thing that caught his eye was the seemingly spotless new piano. 

It was a grand structure moulded to the centre left of the room; all shiny, pitch black. The row of pure ivory key. They shimmer in the sparkling light as if they are the moon on a starry night; bright and beautiful. 

"I know you have followed me, Harry." Draco says.

Harry shifts awkwardly, "Just wanted to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Draco asks sitting down on the piano seat.

Harry just watched him as he rolls up his sleeves. Left forearm looking as if it has survived a meat grinder with the dark mark placed upon the pale skin. 

"What is you're story? The real story?"

"There isn't enough time to dwell on my story, Harry, but I can show you. If you allow me."

Harry nodded and Draco begins to play the keys.

The music soared through the air like an eagle on an up-draft, filling Harry with all sorts of emotions. Like it was a flight to the heavens, a breath-taking melody of orchestral exuberance. Then after the heavenly bliss, the music dived back down, giddy, as if Draco's breath was stolen from his body, until all that was left was the silence as Draco's hands took a break. Only to continue in a sad, quiet ending. It was a journey that held Harry spellbound in the sound. 

It was Draco's story. 

First light and bright, then dark and dismay and to a depressingly beautiful end. Tears pickled in both the boys eyes.

“That was beautiful.” Harry said, “Have you always played the piano?” 

Draco nodded, “My mother taught me when I was six. I grew up playing. It helps me escape the world around me… even for just a little bit.” 

Harry stayed quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, “Y-Your family. Hermione told me about your father--” 

“My father is a monster.” 

Harry got closer, sitting next to Draco on the piano stool, “What did he do?” 

"My father was always really hard on me. Whenever I did something he didn't like, he'd hit me. Mother was the only one who saw me as a son and not as a project. It was important to him to have a hair to the Malfoy name but I didn't want that. Can you remember the first game we played quidditch together? 1st year?" 

Harry nodded.

"When he saw me fall down and you catching the snitch, I have never seen him so angry. That was the first time he casted the Crucio curse on me."

"Shit." Harry mutters under his breath.

"Shit, indeed."

"No wonder you hated me." Harry said.

Draco looks at him, "I hated you because you had everything. You were so free. So loved. So accepted. I was jealous." The Slytherin said, "I'm sorry i was such a dick to you and your friends. But I saw you as the golden boy who had everything and that the fact you never let me look good in front of my father."

"I'm sorry too," He replies, "I judged you too quickly. You deserve a lot, Draco. And you're mother seems nice so that a bonus."

"She's the reason i took the mark." The blond said. He watched as Harry stiffened, "Voldemort had threatened her life and told me if i didn't bare the mark he'd kill her."

Harry smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry this is happening to you."

Draco laughed lightly and looked down, "It's just all fucked up."

"Hermione told me you guys talk." Harry said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah. Her and Luna are the only friends I have. If i can even consider them friends. Luna, I connected with her immediately. She's weird, and an outcast and she has helped a lot. But Hermione, it took some time gaining her trust."

"I think Luna can make friends anywhere. She's just that type of person."

Draco hummed, his fingers tracing the keys but not actually pressing hard enough to play. 

“So, tell me…” Harry asked, “... what is Draco Malfoy really like?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What do you like? What are your hobbies? What do you want to do when you leave school?” 

The Slytherin sighed before rubbing his eyes with his fingers, “Why do you want to know, Harry? I’m just a freak.” 

“You’re not. Not to me.” Harry said, “I just want to know more about the real Draco.” 

“Well, I like playing the piano… I like books and old black and white muggle films.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What movies? Do you have a favourite?” 

“I really like  _ ‘Frankenstein’ _ .” Draco admitted, a blush forming on his cheeks, “A-And i really like the book by Mary Shelley.” 

“That’s great.” The gryffindor said excitedly, “What else?” 

Draco mumbled something under his breath, the blush become more intense. 

It made Harry smile and he lightly shoved the blond with his shoulder, “What was that? Come on, you can tell me.” 

“Flowers.” Draco muttered, “I really like flowers. I like planting them, picking them. They are really pretty and every time I see them or touch their petals, I feel calm and… peaceful.” 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Shut up!” 

“I’m serious.” 

They chuckle together. 

“Play me something else?” Harry asked politely. 

Draco ended up playing three more songs for Harry, leading their chat way into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Leave Suggestions, Prompts And Opinions :3


End file.
